


All the Time in the World

by timeturtle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeturtle/pseuds/timeturtle
Summary: Newt and Tina think about their future after they are captured.





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, sorry it's not that good haha but hopefully I'll get better over time :)

Newt clutched his hand to the gash in his side. He looked around at the cold, dark walls that surrounded them and inwardly cursed. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this." He said as Tina paced next to the cell door.  
  
"Newt, you don't have to apologise, I mean what are friends for." She smiled as she approached him.  
  
"Let me see the wound"  
  
Newt removed his hand and Tina begin examining his cut, he let out a sharp gasp as she changed his makeshift bandage “sorry,” she whispered. She finished the bandage but her hands lingered on his arm, she turned her attention to his face to find him staring at her with a fire in his eyes she never had noticed before.

She wanted to kiss him, god she wanted to kiss him more than anything but she didn't want to assume there was something between them. So she withdrew her hand and turned away from him. “do you think we'll find a way out of here?” she heard him ask.

“Maybe if I can get a wand off one of our captors then we might have a chance.” She said sighing, she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her and slumped against a wall.

“Tina, when we get out of here, what happens with us?” he asked. She turned her head to see him staring at the door as if hoping it to unlock would make it. “what do you mean?” she asked, although she knew the answer.

“I know I'm weird and awkward, believe me my family and peers have told me that enough times. But I do care about you Tina, it might be the lack of blood making me talk like this but….I love you.” Tina Goldstein, talented Auror and badass woman was left speechless. Before she could respond, she saw him start to slump over.

“Newt!!” She shouted, rushing to his side. She checked to make sure he was still breathing and then pulled him into an embrace.

“Tina. I love you.” He mumbled in his semi-lucid state.

“shhhh, I love you Newt, just rest.” She whispered to him. She clutched him tight to her, fighting back the dark thoughts that had started to appear in her mind.

“I promise you we will get out of her, and then we'll have all the time in the world to talk.” She said with a smile as she ran her fingers through his hair. She rested her head against his and finally let her tiredness overcome her.


End file.
